Ginny's Adventures
by LotusWitch
Summary: Lately, Ginny hasn't been able to think of anything but Harry and through the help of her best friend Hermione, Ginny encounters many...fun...adventures  Rated M for mature content aka sex , includes girl/girl,girl/boy and threesomes. Read at your own ris
1. The Lightening Bolt

**Ginny's Adventures**

**Chapter 1: The Lightening Bolt**

**-w-W-w-**

After a grueling Quidditch practice, all I want is a long, relaxing shower. I wiggle out of my clothes and into the shower, the warm water instantly releasing the tension in my back. Standing under the water with my eyes closed, images of Harry at practice, shirtless and sweaty, began playing through my minds eye. I blushed as I thought of how the sweat had dripped down his back and disappeared into the seam of his Quidditch pants. Today had been an especially hot day at Hogwarts and I couldn't help but think of what was under those pants as I had watched his hip muscles flex with every turn of his torso.

Warmth flooded through my body and settled between my legs as I tried to imagine Harry completely naked before me. I imagined myself zooming past him in a short skirt and watched his…thing…rise at the sight of my panty-less pussy. My hands drifted down my body and I imagined that they were his hands. I felt my nipples rise into soft peaks as I brushed my knuckles past them, squeezing them slightly before moving my hand down my stomach and to my moist pussy lips.

I smiled as I imagined Harry staring at my perfectly shaved pussy, his mouth moving closer and closer to my womanhood.

"Ginny?"

Crap! My eyes flew open at Hermione's voice.

"Y-Yeah?" I yelled back over the pitter-patter of the water.

"I wanna show you something, hurry up and finish your shower!"

Annoyed that she had interrupted my Harry-time, I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to see Hermione sitting on my bed with a yellow plastic box in her hands and an eager smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over, looking at the box curiously.

"I got a new toy," she said with a wide grin. For the past couple months, Hermione and I had grown closer and she had shown me her collection of sex toys, and I had to admit, they were pretty interesting.

"Lemme see!" I said, reaching for the box. She flipped it open and inside was a bright yellow dildo in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"I thought this would be perfect for you," she said with a mischievous grin. I blushed as I caught the meaning of her words. She knew that I would be thinking of Harry as I used it.

"You wanna try it out," she asked, pulling her wand out to double the dildo so that now there were two.

I nodded eagerly before letting my towel drop to the floor. Hermione and I had masturbated together several times, ending in me moaning Harry's name and her moaning Ron's. I was completely comfortable in seeing each other naked, so I was not surprised when she began to take off her clothes. We climbed onto my bed and lay next to each other. Spreading our legs, she had to through her leg over mine so that we could both spread ourselves as much as we wanted.

She placed the dildo into my hands before closing her eyes and moving her hands to her C-cup boobs, her dildo placed on her stomach. Looking at the dildo, I noticed that there was a switch on the side. So it vibrated too. I felt myself get wet with excitement at what awaited me. Placing the dildo on my stomach, I squeezed and brushed my nipples, thinking of Harry the entire time. A slight buzzing alerted me that Hermione had turned her dildo on.

Peeking over, I watched her lick the tip of the dildo before taking it into her mouth. Sucking dick always made her horny, even if the dick wasn't real. I knew that she was waiting for me so that we could experience it at the same time. Moving my hand down to my pussy, I felt my wetness smeared all over me and dripping into my ass.

Reaching for my dildo, I felt the zig-zag of the lightening shape and flicked the switch. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled the dildo out of her mouth, looking at me expectantly. I lifted my knees so that her leg that was over mine lifted too, allowing both of us to spread our legs wider. I brought the tip of my dildo to my pussy lips and ran it slowly from my entrance to my clit.

I sighed as I imagined it being Harry's dick rubbing me like this. Slowly, I pushed the dildo into me, gasping at how the zig-zags seemed to hit all the right places. Beside me, I could already hear Hermione moaning Ron's name. For a while that had been very weird for me, but after a while, I learned to not think about it.

As I pumped the dildo in and out, I used my other hand to circle my clit. The sounds of the dildos moving in and out of us was driving me crazy and I felt heat wash over my entire body as I imagined Harry in between my legs, above me, pumping into me as hard as he could.

I heard Hermione's buzzing get louder even though it was muffled by her pussy and I realized that the switch could go even higher. Pushing it up, I felt the dildo vibrate even more furiously, making me scream out Harry's name.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes!" Hermione kept chanting beside me.

I felt my pussy tighten around the dildo as my hands began going faster and faster. With a scream, I came, screaming Harry's name and loving the feeling of going over the edge. After coming down from my high, I sat with the dildo still vibrating inside of me for a couple of seconds before I pulled it out slowly and turned it off.

Hermione looked over at me with glazed eyes, her hair a mess and her eyes glazed over.

"I love this thing," I said to her with a smile, leaning over to place it into my drawer.

As we got dressed again, I wished me a good night and climbed into bed before falling asleep.

**-w-W-w-**

**A/N: Hello there! I'm Lotus and I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Ginny will have many more adventures to come so stick around!**


	2. Quidditch Massages

**Ginny's Adventures**

**Chapter 2: Quidditch Massages**

**-w-W-w-**

As the next school day came to an end, I trudge to the Quidditch field to change into my practice gear. Being an uncommonly hot May day, we had adapted to shorts and tank tops for practice instead of our heavy pants and robes. The guys of course, chose to go completely topless, the humidity making it unbearable to have anything unnecessary on.

As I walked out into the heat, I watched Harry stretching against the bleacher on the other side of the field. Hopping onto my broom, I zoomed around a bit, trying to get the breeze to cool me down, all the while aware of Harry's eyes following me. Suddenly, he was beside me in the air.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey," I said with a smile, lifting a hand to shade my eyes from the sun.

"Okay, so I'm thinking of making you the leading chaser so I really wanna see what you can do today okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" I say eagerly, excited for the opportunity to take Angelina's place as leading chaser. As the other players start coming out of the dressing rooms, Harry zooms back down to the ground and I follow after him, unable to take my eyes off of the muscles in his back that dance across his shoulders with every move. I love broad shoulders.

Harry quickly breaks us up into teams of three, standing on the sidelines to watch us work. I quickly gain the quaffle and score on Ron, enjoying the glare he gives me every time the quaffle passes him. Suddenly, a bludger careens toward me, smacking me in the side with a dull thump. Gritting my teeth, I ignore the pain that shoots through me and I go for the quaffle again, determined to show Harry that I am more than capable of being leading chaser.

As the 3rd year chaser passes me the quaffle, I feel another bludger smack into my thigh, making me drop the quaffle. I wince at the bruises that I feel forming on my side and my thigh. After a couple more seconds, Harry finally calls out for us to stop. As we land, he tells us that we have done a great job and dismisses us to go change.

"Ginny," he calls out to me as I turn to go to the changing room. "Meet me back here after you shower."

With a nod, I turn back, wondering if I have gotten the position of leading chaser. After a quick shower, I pull on a cami and some shorts under my robes, too hot to put on anything else. Walking back out, I see Harry standing on the field, waiting for me. The sun has gone down a little bit so it isn't as hot and a slight breeze moves my robes around.

"Hey," I say, announcing my arrival.

Turning around, he smiles at me. "Congratulations Ginny," he says, "You're our new leading chaser. I really admired how you kept pushing through, even after you got hit by the bludger."

"Yes!" I cheer, jumping up in delight. But as I land again, I groan as the impact slams at my side and thigh, causing me to wince and place my hand on my side gently.

"You okay," Harry asks with a worried frown, reaching his hand out as if to help me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say with a shaky voice. "My side just really hurts is all."

"Oh, I have some creams for that in the guy's dressing room, would you like some? It'll make you feel better," he promises.

"Um, sure," I say, suddenly very aware of how little I am wearing and how Harry's shirt seems to wrap around his muscles.

As we walk into the changing rooms, he pulls out a couple creams from a locker and tells me to lie down on the bench.

I gasp slightly as he pushes my shirt up to reveal the bruise at me side. He places a glob of a yellowish cream into his hand and begins to rub it into my skin. I try not to blush as his fingers press into my skin, soothing the pain in my side.

Giggling, I place my hands over his to stop him. "That tickles!" I shriek through my giggles.

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a mischievous smile. One of his hands suddenly grabs both of mine and pulls them over my head while the other starts tickling my side. Shrieking with laughter, I ask him to stop, but he simply continues to laugh and tickle me.

"I-I can't breath," I gasp through my laughter, barely able to speak. Finally he stops, chuckling as he lets go of my wrists.

"Okay, you have any other bruises?" he asks with a friendly smile.

"Yeah," I say, rolling up my shorts to reveal the bruise on my thigh. Pulling out another cream, his hands wrap around my upper thigh as his thumbs make small circles into my bruise. I'm suddenly very aware of how close his hands are to my womanhood and I can't help but blushing.

"Woah Ginny, you have some serious knots in your thigh," he says with a frown. "You could get a serious cramp while flying in a game, that's not good at all. You need a massage," he says, moving his hands down to my feet.

He asks me to take off my robes as he drizzles some oil into his hands. Blushing, I tentatively take off my robes to reveal the cami and shorts I have underneath. I should've probably worn panties and a bra under these but it was just too hot.

He sits down on the floor in front of me and grabs my foot. I feel the urge to close my legs so that he can't see up my shorts, but he's already working his magic fingers up my ankle and to my calf. I sigh as the muscles in my calf relax the more he continues kneading at them.

He works his way up my thighs and my mind flashes to lightening bolt dildo from last night. I blush at the thought but concentrate again on Harry's hands. His hands continue to work up my thigh and by now, I'm so turned on that I'm sure he can see my nipples poking through my cami. He reaches the edge of my shorts and switches his hands to my other leg.

As he continues to work, I feel my womanhood tingle but I resist the urge to rub myself.

"Ginny, I think I need to do your back too, just in case. If you have these many knots in your legs, I can't imagine how many you have in your back."

As he pulls off his shirt, I give him a shocked look. "I don't want oil to get on my shirt," he explains as if it were the simplest thing. He spreads a towel on the bench I'm sitting on and asks me to take off my cami and lie faced-down on the towel.

Blushing, I turn around so that my back is facing him and pull my cami over my head. Covering myself with my hands, I lie down onto the bench. I feel his warm hands wrap around my shoulder and the warmth of the oil makes me instantly relax.

"Oh Harry," I moan as he releases a knot that I didn't even know I had in my shoulders. I feel myself grow wetter as his hands continue to work their way down my back. I suddenly feel Harry swing his leg over the bench so that he's standing over me.

"I need a better grip," he explains as he continues toward my lower back. I moan even louder as his hands knead the skin just above my ass, releasing all my tension. I can feel my wetness dripping down my inner thigh and his legs rubbing against my hips.

Without thinking, I begin to knead my boobs, tweaking my nipples and groaning with the pleasure. As Harry moves his hands to the back of my thighs, I'm sure he can see my wetness.

"Ginny," he whispers in shock. "You're dripping."

Blushing, I don't know what else to do but continue to lay there. Suddenly, I feel Harry's arm wrap around my waist and flip me over. Shocked, my hands fly up to my chest to cover myself, but Harry stops me, staring at my boobs openly.

"You're nipples are already erect," he whispers, his face coming closer and closer to mine. And suddenly, his lips are on mine, drawing me in. I wrap my hands into his hair, feeling his bare chest against my own. With a moan, I feel his tongue slip past my lips and tangle with my own.

Needing air, I tilt my head to the side, breaking the kiss. But Harry continues to kiss down my neck, running his tongue across the junction of my neck and collarbone. With a moan, I pull his head back up to kiss the slight bulge of his Adam's apple. At that, I feel him gulp and I smile as the bulge moves up and down.

His fingers flutter up my sides and make their way to the underside of my boobs. I watch his face as he concentrates on my boobs, watching as they form to the shape of his hands. He slowly lowers his head to my chest, drawing my right nipple into his warm mouth.

With a yelp, I throw my head back and arch my back against the bench, pushing his head closer to my boob. As he switches his attention to my other breast, I involuntarily thrust my hips up, feeling his bulge through his pants.

With a smile, I push Harry back so that I can reach his pants. Getting on my knees so that I am level with his pants, I unbutton them with my teeth and slowly pull his zipper down with my lips, all the while not moving my eyes away from his. I watch the lust flash in his eyes as I yank down his pants, smiling at the bulge in his boxers.

Pulling his boxers down with my teeth, I watch as his penis springs up before me, standing up all on its on. He quickly steps out of the pile of clothes at his ankles and stands before me obediently, waiting for my next move.

I place my hand tentatively at the base of his dick, mesmerized by the way it seems to grow in my hand as I begin to stroke him. His eyes flutter closed as I wrap my lips around his head, sucking slightly. He tastes of salt and I'm surprised to find that this is actually turning me on. His hand folds around my own, making me tighten my grip and showing me that he wants me to squeeze harder and go faster.

When I reach the pace he wants, his hands wrap into my hair, not pushing me, but just tangling his hands there. Gaining courage from his moans, I take more of him into my mouth and am rewarded with more moans of my name.

Suddenly Harry pulls me up and pushes me back onto the bench. "You're wearing way too much clothes," he says, ripping open the button on my shorts and yanking them down my hips. Embarrassed, I cross my knees in an attempt to hide myself from him.

"Don't be silly," he says, coming up to kiss me passionately. My legs relax as he reaches for his bottle of massage oil. Standing over me, he drizzles the oil across my breasts, making me arch my back at the sensation against my nipples. He continues his ascent down my torso, drizzling some oil into my belly button and then continuing to drizzle oil onto my clit and at my entrance.

"Ah Harry!" I moan in shock at the warmth of the oil mixing with my juices. His hands begin to massage the oil into my breasts and I can feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Mmmm Harry," I whine, wanting him to go lower. He inches his hands down, massaging the oil into my stomach and dipping his tongue into my belly button. When he reaches the hood of my pussy however, he skips the place I want him most and moves his lips to my inner thigh, millimeters from where I want him to be.

"Harry!" I groan, thrusting my hips up to show him where I want him to go.

"Tell me what you want Ginny," he says with a sneaky smile. He's teasing me.

"Harry," I moan, embarrassed. He begins to move down my thigh, away from where I want him.

"I-I want your lips," I say quietly. He leans forward and kisses me. "Not there!" I yell, frustrated. "Down there," I say, not meeting his eyes.

"Say it," he says softly, kissing my lips gently.

"I want your mouth on my pussy," I whisper into his ear, blushing. He takes my lips into his own, drawing my lower lip into his mouth before moving his head down.

He gently parts my pussy lips and I blush as he stares into my womanhood. I shudder as he runs his finger from entrance up to my clit. As his finger runs over my clit, I can't help the way my hips jerk up.

"Oh you like that huh?" He asks, beginning to circle my clit.

"Ah, Harry!" I whimper, the sensation of his finger on my clit so good that it's almost unbearable. He suddenly lowers his lips to my womanhood, his lips sucking my clit into his mouth as his tongue rubs against it. The feeling is so amazing that all I can do is arch my back, my mouth agape but with no sound coming out.

"You're so soft," He mumbles into my pussy, "and you taste so good," he continues. "Is your body wash strawberry scented?" he asks, and I blush because it is. His tongue darts into me and the feeling of it wiggling around inside of me makes me thrust my hips up and pull his head closer.

I pull his head up and feel myself get wetter at the sight of my juices all over his lips. I gently grab his penis and align it with my pussy.

"Are you sure," Harry asks, looking into my eyes. I simply nod, eager for him to enter me. He slowly begins to push in, gripping my hips to keep me from wiggling. The oil on my skin makes me slippery though and with a wriggle of my hips, I take him deeper into me. Inch by inch, he fills me up. The real thing is so much better than dildos. When he is completely inside me, we remain still, panting as we feel each other, me surrounding him and him inside of me.

Slowly, he pulls out and thrusts back in. As he goes faster and faster, the friction increases the heat with in me.

"Ah, ah, Harry! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harry, please, harder!" I yell, wrapping my legs around his waist and feeling his hip muscles flex against my thighs. I run my hands down his back, feeling the ripple of muscle with every thrust. As he begins to thrust with in me faster and faster, losing his rhythm, I can tell that he's close. I can hear his grunts in my ear and that only increases my lust. As he groans my name, I feel heat rush through me and my pussy tightens around Harry's dick as I cum with a strength I have never felt before.

"Harry!" I scream as I feel him twitch inside me and then release his cum within me. He continues to pump into me until we both come down from our climax. He collapses on top of me, his body covering my own. He looks up at me and smiles before kissing me gently.

"You're amazing," he whispers, entwining his fingers into mine.

"You too," I say lamely.

"Ginny, do you uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend," he asks.

Rolling my eyes, I giggle. "Do you really think you have to ask Harry? Of course I will," I say with a smile, my heart still beating hard.

-w-W-w-

**A/N: Hello there readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review (hint hint). Did you guys like the Harry/Ginny action? Lemme know what you think!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Lotus**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Ginny's Adventures**

**Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises**

**-w-W-w-**

The next morning I wake up and the first thing that pops into my mind is "I am Harry Potter's girlfriend". I'm not a morning person but today, I hop out of bed and rush to the bathroom, beaming the entire time. As I glance at the calendar hanging in the dorm bathroom, I realize that today is my birthday. Usually, I know exactly when my birthday is and countdown to it but I guess with everything that's been happening with Harry, I completely forgot. Because of the unbearable heat, I decide to leave my hair wet after my shower instead of blow-drying it. I pull on a skirt and button down shirt without any undergarments so that I don't have to melt any more than necessary.

I rush down to breakfast and am greeted by an extremely enthusiastic Hermione who wraps her arms around and screams "happy birthday" for the entire Great Hall to hear. She hands me a bag filled with quills and parchment and a note that says: _I was going to get you a toy but I guess you don't need it anymore! Happy Birthday! Love, Hermione._

I giggle before giving Hermione a hug and thanking her. I sit down at the table; next to Harry and across from Ron and the gifts begin raining down on me, literally. First, Ron hands me one, then several owls come with presents from Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and several aunts, uncles and relatives. I quickly eat my breakfast and send all my presents to my room before getting up to rush to first class. But as I'm getting up, Harry grabs my arm and tells me to wait for everyone to leave.

We stay back and pretend to be talking about an important Quidditch game as everyone rushes out of the Great Hall around me. I notice that even the teachers and the headmaster have left the hall and I can't help but wonder what he's planning.

When the door finally closes behind Filch and his creepy cat, I turn to Harry expectantly.

"Happy Birthday love," he says, placing a kiss on my forehead and a small box in my hand. I smile up at him before taking the box and ripping it open excitedly. I open it to find the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen with a hollow golden heart that has silver intertwined with the gold and the words "_Always in my Heart"_ written in the middle.

"Harry, I love it," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He grabs my arm and pulls me up to the teacher's table in the front of the room. He seats me in Dumbledore's chair and waves his wand above my head.

"Today, you will be queen," he whispers, waving his wand again and making the room fill with floating candles.

He leans down and trails kisses along my jaw and neck, slowly unbuttoning my blouse.

"Harry," I say in surprise, grabbing hold of his hand. "What if someone walks in?"

"That'll just add to the thrill, he says with a wink. He kneels down in front of me and pushes my blouse open, suckling on my nipples with his warm tongue. I feel my pussy clinch with every swipe of his tongue and my juices drip onto the headmaster's chair.

"Harry," I moan, pulling at his shirt to make him go lower. He pushes my skirt up and smiles at my panty-less condition.

"Stand up," he demands, pulling at my arm. I stand up and he turns me around to face the chair. "Put one knee on the chair and the other over the arm of the chair," he continues to instruct. I do as he says and moan as the arm of the chair rubs against my clit.

"Rub against it," he commands.

"B-but Dumbledore sits here…" I protest.

"Do it Ginny, he says, pushing my back down slightly so that my clit is pressed against the cold metal. I moan as a gyrate my hips, smearing my juices on the arm of the chair. Harry has me bent over in front of him, eager to be touched. He spanks me playfully and pulls down his pants before rubbing his bulge against me, teasing me.

I push back against him, desperate for some pressure. Suddenly, he's gone and I wiggle my hips, unable to see what he's doing. Before I can turn around, I feel Harry's thick member, pressing into me.

"Oh, ooohhh, Harry," I moan as he begins pumping into me. He quickly turns me around so that my breasts are splayed on the teacher's table. I moan as I stare at the Great Hall and imagine it filled with people looking up at us. The image causes the sensations to increase as I blush at the idea of someone walking in through those doors.

Harry flips me over and pushes me to lie down along the length of the table as he climbs over me and begins pumping into me again. I blush as I realize that this is where the Professors were eating just moments ago.

I feel myself clinch around Harry as I get closer and closer to my climax. Our moans fill and echo through the Great Hall as we shout through our climax. But Harry doesn't stop; he continues pumping into me, working me toward my second climax. I feel my face heat up with all the friction. Suddenly, we hear the tap of someone's footsteps coming toward us.

Harry pauses for a second, but then pulls me under the table, placing me onto his lap and continuing to pump through me.

"Harry," I whisper, panting, "Stop, someone's gonna hear us." But Harry only grunts and continues to grind his member into me. With the new angle and his hands working on my nipples, it is all I can do to keep quiet. I lean forward and look at the crack in between the floor and the end of the table cloth and see Filch strolling down the aisle, mumbling to his cat.

I whimper at the idea of him catching us like this but the idea is soon thrown from my mind as Harry reaches down to circle my clit. I bounce in his lap, turned on even more by the sound of my thighs slapping against his with every thrust.

I cum for a second time, leaning back to kiss Harry which keeps me from yelling out. Flitch leaves and after a few moments of rest, we get dressed again and go to an abandoned class room where Harry uses a time turner to take us back to this morning. He kisses me gently and places the necklace around my neck before walking me to my first class.

First period passes slowly and second period passes even slower. I go to lunch eager to see Harry and Hermione but am disappointed when neither are there. Where could those two be?

Third period begins and I slouch in my chair, eager for the school day to be over. As I begin taking notes, I feel a rush of air next to me. I look up but see nothing there. Suddenly, my knees are being pushed apart while another pair of hands start tweaking my nipples. I look down to see a glimpse of Hermione's floating hands on my breasts and Harry's hands on my knees.

Slouching in my seat and bringing my book up to cover my face, I feel a rush of warmth go straight to my clit at the idea of being pleasured by my best friend and my boyfriend in the middle of class.

Harry pushes the cloak back so I can just see their faces as Hermione opens up my pussy lips and Harry begins licking at my wet clit and opening. I bite my lip to stifle a moan as Hermione joins him, each lick and sucking at my clit and dipping their tongues into my dripping opening.

I open my legs wider to allow them more access and nearly yell out when Harry inserts two fingers into me. I look over at Luna who is sitting next to me and nearly cum when I see her watching us and fingering herself silently. Luckily, she's the only one sitting next to me in the back row so no one else seems to notice.

"Ms. Weasley, are you okay?" Flitwick asks, looking at me with concern.

"Y-yes," I say, trying not to sound as if there are two people touching and licking at my pussy.

I bite my lip harder as Hermione inserts two fingers into me along with Harry's, stretching me nearly as wide as I am with Harry's dick inside me. Harry and Hermione both place their lips on my clit and together suck hard while pumping me. I try to control the bucking of my hips but when I look over and see Luna's dripping wet fingers inserted into her blonde, pale pussy, I cum so hard, I can barely breathe.

Harry and Hermione remove their fingers once my pussy has relaxed from its vice grip on them and lick away at the fluid on my pussy before silently covering up their faces again and leaving with everyone else as the bell rings.

I look over to see Luna pumping furiously into her pussy before she stops abruptly and squeezes her eyes shut, her mouth falling open. I feel myself get wet all over again as she straightens her clothes, winks at me and leaves with a sway of her hips.

I have a feeling this birthday is going to be like no other.

-w-W-w-

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) Don't forget to review with your opinion! **

**Love,**

**-Lotus**


	4. Magic in the Mirror

**Ginny's Adventures**

**Chapter 4: Magic in the Mirror**

**-w-W-w-**

The rest of the school day passes without significant event and I suddenly can't help but find myself worrying about how Harry and Hermione came to a consensus to pleasure me. Were they together earlier that day? Does Harry just consider me a good shag? But he gave me that necklace, right?

My insecurities nag at me all day and I rush to the common room at the end of last period, eager to get some answers from Harry.

When the portal door swings open, I see Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace furiously writing on a piece of parchment. I blush at how eagerly I had allowed Hermione to pleasure me earlier that day, something neither one of us had done before.

Before I can sneak out of the common room and look for Harry elsewhere, Hermione looks up and gives me a tentative smile.

"Hey Ginny," she says quietly, and I immediately blush as I think of where her smiling lips had been just moments ago.

"H-hey Mione," I say awkwardly, taking a step towards her. "Hermione?" I say her name, getting up the courage to ask her. "W-why did you..do that earlier today," I ask, looking at anything but her.

"You didn't like it?" she asks with a worried frown.

I blush even harder and quietly say, "I-I did like it but you and Harry…you're not…"

"Of course not!" Hermione gasps, standing up and coming closer to me. "I would never do that to you Ginny. Harry came to me earlier today and told me that he wanted to pleasure you all day today and he knew that you and I have pleasured ourselves in each other's presence before so he thought you would be most comfortable with me as the second person to pleasure you. He thought he could trust me most. We didn't do it for our own pleasure, only for yours," Hermione says, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't be so embarrassed Ginny," she laughs as I continue to blush, still thinking of the feel of her lips on my most intimate place. "If it makes you that uncomfortable, I won't do it again," she promises.

"Th-That's not it," I say. "I'm worried that I—I think I enjoyed it too much," I say, hating myself for blushing so hard.

"Ginny, just because you enjoyed a sexual favor from me doesn't mean your attracted or in love with me," Hermione assures me. "And just because Harry enjoyed participating in a sexual act with me doesn't mean he's in love or attracted to me either. Do you know what I mean?" she asks, tilting my head up so that I'm forced to look at her. I nod nervously, abashed at how completely comfortable she is with this.

Just in time to save me from melting into a puddle of embarrassed goo, Harry walks through the portal door.

"There's the birthday girl!" he says, beaming at me. Catching the blush on my cheeks, he looks from me to Hermione with a curious look.

"Ginny's worried that I might be imposing on your relationship," Hermione explains to Harry.

Before I can protest, Harry is by my side and hugging me to his warm, chiseled chest. "Of course not love, I thought you would enjoy having a little more attention on your birthday, you didn't like being pleasured by two people at once?"

Again, that treacherous flush of color making its way to my cheeks. "I-I did," I say.

"Good," Harry says with a smile. "Because someone else would like to give you a bit more attention today." I feel my eyes grow to the size of saucers at Harry's words. Someone else? Other than Harry and Hermione? Before I can begin to protest, Harry says Luna's name.

"L-Luna?" I ask, remembering how she had brought herself to a climax just by watching me be pleasured.

"Yes," Harry confirms, "and she's asked me not to participate. She wants it to be a 'girl's night' with just you, her and Hermione," Harry says with a warm smile.

"I-I don't know Harry, isn't that unfaithful to you? I mean, while Hermione and Luna are beautiful girls, I don't—I don't feel the same about them that I do about you," I say, my nervousness making me talk quickly.

"I don't mind love, I think it's extremely hot for you and your friends to play a bit. And if you really want me to be there, I'd be happy to sit back and watch."

"And I'm more than willing to help," Hermione pipes up, reminding me that it's not just me and Harry in the room. Sensing that I want to speak to Harry alone, Hermione gathers her books and says that she needs to head to the library to study.

I take Harry's hand and lead him up to my dorm where we can have some privacy from any random person walking into the common room.

"Harry—I don't think I can do this without you. I'm new to this, this sex thing, I don't think I'm comfortable showing myself to anyone but you." Taking a step towards me, Harry kisses me softly, making me forget my worry. Breaking the kiss slowly, he turns me around to look at the full length mirror hanging on my wall.

"What do you see when you look in that mirror Ginny," Harry whispers softly into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"I see…a gorgeous guy with dark hair and the most captivating eyes standing behind a redheaded girl of average height and average weight…." I say, trailing off.

"That's really what you see?" Harry asks with a frown. "You want to know what I see? I see a beautiful girl with long, flowing hair the color of passion that reaches her waist, the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen followed by the cutest, perky little nose and full, pink lips that are just begging to be kissed. Then I see I slender, soft neck followed by curves obscured by these clothes," he says, brushing his fingers across each feature as he describes it.

"M-maybe I should take these clothes off so you can describe those curves better," I say, blushing as soon as the words leave my lips. I strip my robes, shirt and skirt, turning back to see myself completely naked while Harry stands behind me, completely clothed.

"Now I see the most gorgeous, boner-inducing blush that could ever grace this Earth, creamy, soft breasts that still manage to spill over in my hands despite all those Quidditch practices and pink, perky nipples that react deliciously to my touch," he murmurs into my ear, cupping my breasts and then brushing his fingers agonizingly across my hardening nipples. To my disappointment, he removes his hand and continues down my body.

"Then I see a smooth, flat stomach from all those Quidditch practices and womanly hips that any man would love to be cradled in. Then I see long, lean legs with strong, creamy thighs that I've watched grip a broomstick for years now, wishing it were me. And in between those legs, I see the most delicious pussy with the smallest patch of hair, just to prove your natural hair color and pink lips glistening with a little button of a clit peeking through from your arousal, indicating that you're begging to be touched."

I whimper as he lightly caresses my clit and I look up to see him looking straight into my eyes through the mirror, the hunger in his eyes causing a surge of wetness to gather between my legs.

"You are anything but average Ginny Weasley, do you hear me?" He growls into my ear, his lust becoming more and more apparent. "Have I mentioned your perfectly toned and rounded ass?" he asks, playfully spanking my ass and eliciting a surprised yelp from me. "You have every right to be completely comfortable in showing yourself to me, Hermione and Luna, because we'll be too busy touching every inch of your gorgeous body."

I bite my lip nervously and watch as Harry face contorts into a moan as his very obviously aroused member grows against my ass. "It would be exciting to have you watch me be pleasured," I say softly, "and it's not like Hermione and Luna want anything more than sex, right," I look at Harry through the mirror.

"Mmhm," Harry mumbles, pulling off his clothes and returning to stand behind me. "I want you to see how gorgeous you are when you climax Ginny. All flushed and beautiful," he says. He pulls me down on the soft, rugged ground and tells me to lie on my stomach, perpendicular to the mirror. Pushing my legs open to kneel in between them, he lifts my torso up and tells me not to move. Moving me back and forth against his knee, I moan at the friction against my wet core and the feel of the rug, just barely brushing against my nipples.

"Keep your eyes open Ginny," Harry whispers, and when I open them, I see my flushed face and breasts replicated in the mirror as Harry continues to rub my breasts against the rug.

"Mmmm, Harry, I want you," I moan, the sight of his knee drenched in my juices causing my already tight pussy to clinch.

Harry lifts me into a sitting position in between his legs, turning us so that we can both clearly see my pussy in the mirror. He pushes my knees open and allows me to take in the glistening wetness of my pussy, my opening already slightly agape, ready for him.

"Keep your eyes open," he reminds me as he reaches in between my legs and dips his middle finger into my dark cavern. I moan as he withdraws his finger and smears the collected juices onto my pink lips.

"Harry, please," I pant. I watch as his long fingers begin to pinch and rub my clit, dipping into my pussy every once in a while to collect more lubrication. I moan at how vulnerable and sexual I look, sitting with my legs wide open, my pussy glistening and my breasts bouncing as I gyrate against his fingers.

Unable to stand it any longer, I reach behind me and grab Harry's pulsing member, already covered in precum. I watch his face in the mirror as his eyes squeeze shut as all his senses concentrate on my touch. I smile at my ability to do this to him and I taunt him, quickening my pace and then slowing it down again to an agonizing pace.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes fly open and he lifts my hips quickly and brings me down onto his member, producing the loudest moans from me at the sudden penetration. I moan as I watch my pussy take him in deeper and deeper, feeling every ridge and bulging vein on his shaft until his balls are pressed to my engorged clit.

I whimper at the feeling of being completely filled and the look of Harry's glistening member slowly sliding out of me and then back in as I bounce in his lap, panting with lust. I look up to see Harry's eyes rolling into the back of his head behind me and my flushed breasts bouncing freely with every thrust of our hips.

"Open..your..eyes," I pant, my words matching the pace of our thrusts. I watch his eyes flutter open and lock on my breasts, then down to my stretched lips surrounding his thick base and then back up to my eyes.

The feel of his defined head rubbing in all the right places and his eyes drinking in my body send my senses into overdrive. I rest my head on Harry's shoulder as the feel of his balls brushing against my clit and his member drenched in my juices sends my walls into a flutter, a body shaking, heart stopping orgasm causing me to release an ear-splitting scream of satisfaction.

I continue to whimper and scream Harry's name as he continues to thrust, releasing his warm love into me. Maybe the Common Room can hear us. Maybe even Dumbledore. Maybe even the whole school. But all I can think of is this moment, wrapped in Harry's arms as he grunts my name into my ear and we both come down from orgasmic bliss, panting and staring at each other in the mirror.

I sigh as Harry slowly slides himself out of me and picks me up, carrying me to my bed. He places me tenderly under the blanket and climbs in next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ginny, I know it's only been a couple of days but…I love you. I love you Ginny Weasley."

I smile up at him, unable to speak for a moment. "Harry Potter, I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years. And now, I love you even more."

We kiss tenderly and I rest my head against his broad, warm chest, still tingling from every touch we've shared.

The sound of his steady heartbeat lulls me to sleep and when I wake, I find him gone but a note left in his place. Looking at the clock, and realize that I've been sleeping for more than 4 hours and it's well past dinnertime.

I sit up and stretch, smiling at the soreness between my legs. I open the note and read.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_ When you're ready, your final present will be awaiting you in the Room of Requirements. We'll have a warm meal waiting for you as well. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

The prospect of food sends my stomach growling as it fills with butterflies. I stand and quickly wash up before getting dressed and making my way to a whole new world of sexual adventures I had never even considered.

**-w-W-w-**

**Hello darlings! Thank you for all the reviews. As requested, I've given a description of Ginny's physical appearance and I hope it satisfies. I'm sure you know what's next on Ginny's list of adventures! Let me know if you have any other requests and I'll do my best to fulfill them, in accordance to the plot line of course (aka Ginny won't be involved with any male other than Harry). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-Lotus**


	5. The Icing on the Cake

**Ginny's Adventures**

**Chapter 5: The Icing on the Cake**

**w-W-w**

I walk to the Room of Requirements with my mind reeling. I stop in front of the blank wall and realize that Harry never told me what I should think as I walk past it. After a moment of thought I begin pacing in front of the door.

_I want a place where I can have pleasurable sex with many friends without being interrupted. _

A door appears and I quickly enter it before anyone can walk down the hall and see me.

The room is softly decorated with flower petals, candles and trays upon trays of food. In the center of the room, an enormous bed with enough room for at least 5 people to sleep comfortably dominates my point of view.

The soft lighting reveals two soft, entwined figures in nothing but their panties. Luna and Hermione's breasts press and mold against each other's and purrs and moans escape their pressed lips. Even from the door I can see Luna's erect, pink, petite nipples pressed against Hermione's full, dark ones. My entrance seems to go unnoticed by all except Harry who stands up from the table in the corner of the room and approaches me.

"Hello love," he says, kissing my forehead. "You okay?" he asks, smoothing the small creases that I had unconsciously produced on my forehead. I nod, looking warily at the tangled bodies moaning on the bed.

"How about you eat something before you start," he asks, picking up on my anxiety. I give him a relieved smile and make my way to the table. Harry piles Asian chicken, macaroni and cheese, potato salad and all kinds of deliciously tasty food onto my plate. The increasingly loud moans of Luna and Hermione remind me not to eat too much and become too incredibly bloated to participate.

I giggle as Harry dangles a bunch of grapes, making me stretch my neck in order to wrap my outreaching tongue around one. Harry instantly puts his lips on mine, clasping my tongue against his and rubbing our tongues together erotically, enabling him to steal away the grape.

"Hey!" I exclaim, shifting my weight to sit on his waiting lap next to me. I tease his lips with my tongue gently, making his lips part and then darting my tongue into his and stealing the grape back.

"Give it back!" he says, grasping my hips and tickling me.

"No, no," I say through my laughter, turning and twisting away from his hands and chewing the grape quickly. I swallow it and open my mouth wide to show him what I've done. He twists me back towards him, nipping and sucking at my tongue. I feel his arousal grow against my straddling core and smile against his lips.

"Ginny," he chastises, continuing to lick my lips. I giggle and begin to unbutton his shirt, pushing it back to reveal his deliciously tanned and toned skin.

"Hey, no fair, we called Ginny today," Luna says, bouncing towards us with Hermione in tow. They both stand completely naked before us with their nipples taut and their pussies glistening. I gulp as I'm hit with arousal and nervousness at the same time. I watch as Hermione's hand drifts down to Luna's core and her fingers disappear into her. Luna's pink lips part and her eyes close as she grinds against Hermione's hand.

I unconsciously begin to grind against Harry's lap as I watch them, my nipples rising as I watch Hermione's large boobs bounce.

"Okay, okay," Harry says, picking me up off of his lap and setting me on my feet. He waves his wand to clear the table and with another wave a large cake with white icing and red roses along the borders appears with the words 'Happy Birthday Ginny' scrawled onto them. I smile as Harry, Hermione and Luna sing happy birthday and I blow out the candles, stand and smile up at them.

As Harry reaches for the knife Luna exclaims "Oh please, there is no more time for that." She dips two fingers into the center of the cake and scoops out a big chunk of cake. "The birthday girl should have some first," she says in her dreamy whisper, placing her fingers against my lips. Her eyes watch my mouth hungrily as I suck her fingers into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around her cake covered fingers before letting them out with a pop.

Luna gathers more cake onto her fingers but this time, instead of placing them into my mouth she puts them against my lips and begins to lick her own fingers, her pink, pointy tongue brushing against my lips. I join her, sticking my tongue out to lick her finger and involuntarily moaning when our tongues rub against each other. Hermione leans in and join us and our three tongues wrap around each other in an erotic, pussy tingling dance.

My eyes flicker to Harry but he only nods at me reassuringly, the bulge in his pants even larger than before.

"No Harry today," Luna commands, drawing my attention back to her by wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me deeply, filling my mouth with cake, tongue and a distinctly lemony taste that could only be associated with Luna. I feel Hermione peel off my button down.

A blush spreads across my face as Hermione and Luna both step back to stare at my rack. "Wow Ginny, despite your athletic figure, your breasts are so ample," Luna says, wrapping a hand around my left breast. "You must get it from your mother." I blush even harder as my nipples stand against Luna's touch. Hermione stands behind me and wrapping her arm around my waist, she begins to leave wet kisses on the back of my neck, across my shoulders and down my back, causing me to shiver with delight.

I feel Luna wrap her warm, soft mouth around my right nipple and I can't help but moan as she licks and nips at it. "So pink and soft," she mumbles against my breast, the vibrations making my knees go weak. Hermione lifts my skirt and moves my panties so that they are wedged into my crack, rubbing into my pussy. She continues to leave wet kisses down my cheeks, spanking me lightly. With a giggle Hermione says, "look how red and jiggly it gets when I spank your naughty girlfriend Harry" and proceeds to spank my ass, causing me to blush and moan all at once at the attention my ass is receiving.

Luna switches places with Hermione who wraps her mouth around my other nipple, nearly taking my whole breast into her mouth and sucking aggressively. My back arches at her roughness and I feel my wetness pool between my legs.

As Hermione ravishes my breasts, Luna begins to slide my skirt down my legs. I look up to see Harry sitting in the chair in only his boxers, staring at me with such intensity and lust that I am lost for words. My attention is drawn back to the girls as they both kneel between my legs, licking at my upper thighs and the backs of my knees. I feel my clit twitch at their proximity to my wet core but they continue to evade it, mumbling to each other about the creaminess of my skin and the strength in my thighs.

"Luna, Hermione," I whisper-moan. The both stop and look at me. "Touch me," I say. I hear a moan from Harry in the corner but am too distracted as Hermione slowly peels my panties away from me and throws them in Harry's direction. I gasp when he picks them up and licks the already damp spot at the front of them.

Hermione, obviously the more aggressive one, shoves my legs open so that she and Luna can kneel between them.

"Well, she's definitely a redhead," Luna says, combing her fingers through the strip of pubic hair on my hood. I jerk my hips up in the hopes that her fingers will reach my slit, but they are already gone. I blush as I watch the girls stare up at my pussy, their faces inches away from where I want to be touched.

"Well," I say impatiently, "aren't you gonna do—ahh!" I'm cut off by Luna's mouth as she softly wraps her lips around my pussy lips, swirling her little tongue against my skin and burying her mouth into my core ever so lightly so that her nose just brushes against my sensitive bud. While I'm distracted by Luna, Hermione grabs a handful of cake, smashing it into my pussy.

"Ahh! Hermione!" I moan, gasping at the feeling of the creamy icing running down my legs as Hermione savagely thrusts her long tongue into my entrance like a desert dweller who hasn't seen water for days. I grind my pussy against their lips, marveling at the softness I feel from Luna's lips and the roughness from Hermione.

"Harder!" I command, grasping the back of Luna's long blonde curls and shoving her face further onto my clit. At my command, she begins to twist and lap at my clit in a rougher rhythm, even more brutally than Hermione.

"Ah, ah," I gasp, my legs unable to support me as I put more of my weight on Hermione and Luna's hot mouths. I moan as I watch Luna engulf my entire hood and clit into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks are suctioned inward while Hermione grabs more cake and smashes it against my pussy and ass, using her tongue to shove the sugary pastry into my hole, mix it with my overflowing juices and then taking it back into her mouth and swallowing.

I feel my stomach tighten as Luna shoves her entire face into my slit, making only her gray eyes visible so she can stare straight up at me as her mouth works incredibly fast on my clit.

"Oh God," I begin to shout, "yes, yes!" I shout as I feel my climax approaching. I catch Harry's eyes and lose it when I see him stroking himself and staring as his girlfriend is being eaten out by two of her closest friends.

"OH LUNA! HERMIONE! HARRY!" I scream as my orgasm crashes onto me, causing my knees to buckle fully so that Luna and Hermione have to hold me up by my hips as they continue to lick and pump me, decreasing the speed and roughness until I've completely ridden out the orgasm.

I moan when I see Luna and Hermione's cake and juice-covered faces and my cake-covered vagina. I lay on the ground with my legs open in Harry's direction so that he can see my cream-filled mound as it continues to pulse from Hermione and Luna's attentions. I watch as he begins to pump himself faster, sweat beading on his forehead as his gaze remains steady on the junction of my legs.

"Ah, Ginny," he shouts as cum shoots up from his tip and falls back down, coating his hand and shaft.

I yearn to climb onto his lap and smear my cake and cum concoction onto his rock hard dick, but decide to listen to Luna's instructions and turn back to the girls.

When I turn to see Luna and Hermione on the bed, licking my cum off of each other's faces I am instantly aroused again. I crawl towards the bed, making sure to give Harry a clear view of my pussy.

I sit doggy style facing away from Harry so that he can watch me be pleasured. Hermione and Luna turn their attentions to me, pressing their hard nipples against my back as they rub more cake all over my body.

I moan at the erotic squish sounds made when Hermione rubs cake into my core and arch my back when Luna buries my breasts in white cream. They flip me over so that I'm on my back but my pussy is still facing Harry and I watch his lustful reaction as Luna and Hermione begin riding against my cake-covered thighs.

Through the gap between their bodies, the gaze of his stare increases my pleasure as I feel Hermione and Luna's wetness against my skin and watch as the white cake collects around their lips.

They each climb off of me and place each of my legs between theirs and their innermost legs in each other's laps. They scoot closer to me and I let out a gasp of surprise when I feel both of their wet mounds against my own. We begin to grind against each other and I shriek at the sensual feeling of our brushing clit as the cake makes us ridiculously lubricated. I moan as I gaze down at our intertwined cores and moan even louder when I see Luna's blonde pussy and Hermione's brunette one pumping against my red one, cake clinging to the hair, the lips and being mixed thoroughly with all of our juices.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes, Harry, are you watching my tight pussy get pounded for you," I gasp, my back arching against Hermione and Luna as their plump pussy lips trap my clit between their own. The softness of their pussies is so different from the hardness of Harry's cock and while I desperately want his hardness inside me, it is extremely stimulating to feel such a contrast.

"Oh Harry, I want your cock so bad," I gasp, my movements becoming even more frantic against Hermione and Luna, as the friction is added.

"Ah, yes, your pussies feel so juicy and plump!" Luna shouts, throwing her head back.

"OH GOD," Hermione shrieks as her clit brushes directly against mine. "OH YES," she screams, opening her lips with her fingers to reveal more of her clit. Luna and I follow her lead and my eyes roll to the back of my head as my clit is smothered from every angle.

"I'm cumming!" Hermione shouts.

"Harry cum with us," I shout to him as Hermione and Luna press harder against me. All three of our clits touch and we instantly cum together, screaming and moaning each other's names. I feel the others' clits pulse against mine and the feeling of their pussy lips twitching against mine sends me into another toe-curling orgasm.

We sit unmoving and panting, our pussy's twitching every time one of us so much as breaths.

Harry appears above my head, his hard cock looking ready to burst. I take him into my mouth and suck his shaft, swirling my tongue around his tip which drives him crazy. He pumps into me at a crazy pace, his cock pushed down my throat and I feel myself squirt as his motions cause our clits to be pressed against each other again.

Hermione and Luna scream for Harry to go faster, his motions controlling our bodies in the most erotic way. We lock eyes and it is only him and I; me pleasuring him, and him pleasuring me. He leans forward and scoops some cake concoction out of the intersection between our pussies. I moan as he smears it onto his cock before placing it in my mouth again.

I moan against his cock as I taste all four of our flavors mixed in with the cake and as I feel another orgasm coming I suck quickly like a pulsing pussy around his cock. I moan as his sperm shoots into my throat and I orgasm once more, feeling like I'll pass out from pleasure if I orgasm anymore tonight. I swallow all of his sperm and give his cock one more suck before releasing him. Luna and Hermione cum soon after and we all sit panting and exhausted, all of our bodies extremely sensitive.

Hermione and Luna sit up and I'm finally able to close my legs, moaning at the soreness in my thighs from keeping them wide open for so long. Three hands reach into my pussy and scoop out the cake. I open my mouth to each one of their fingers at once and moan at the taste of Hermione, Luna, Harry and I that mixes in my mouth. Oh, and of course the cake.

I don't think I will ever look at cake the same again.

**-w-W-w-**

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts and so on! I don't think I would've finished this chapter so quickly if it weren't for you guys! Thank you for all of your ideas and please keep them coming! I haven't figured out what I will be doing for the next chapter so I don't know how soon it will be out but let's hope I get inspired! Also, if you guys have any questions about the story, my writing process or really, anything, please feel free to ask! Love you guys! **

**ALSO, my inspiration for the cake addition to this chapter came from pettybureaucrat's story "Revenge is a Dish Served Best with Chocolate". Go check out her amazingly hot stories!**

**Until next time,**

**-Lotus**


End file.
